


Wretched and Divine

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes), knight_enchanter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Bed & Breakfast, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Frottage, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, gendered terms for genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_enchanter/pseuds/knight_enchanter
Summary: Crowley shut the metal door of the Bentley behind him, looking over the roof to find Aziraphale doing the same. Dinner had passed quietly, choosing to indulge in something a little more off the beaten path than their usual haunts. Aziraphale opened the door of the book shop, tucking the key back into his pocket. Crowley had scoffed at using such an antiquated way of getting into the building when he could just appear inside, but dismissed it. He made his way down to the cellar, grabbing a bottle of wine in each hand before ascending back up the steps. Fell had already grabbed two glasses for them, setting one down on the side table next to the couch and leaving another next to the arm chair.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, knight_enchanter here! what a pleasure it was to collaborate with ConfessionForAnotherTime! I don't have her gift with words, but I was delighted to offer my art for chapter 5. You can access it [here](https://twitter.com/tariqelhob/status/1223443817535139840) \- please be aware it is VERY nsfw.  
> Happy reading!

Crowley shut the metal door of the Bentley behind him, looking over the roof to find Aziraphale doing the same. Dinner had passed quietly, choosing to indulge in something a little more off the beaten path than their usual haunts. Aziraphale opened the door of the book shop, tucking the key back into his pocket. Crowley had scoffed at using such an antiquated way of getting into the building when he could just appear inside, but dismissed it. He made his way down to the cellar, grabbing a bottle of wine in each hand before ascending back up the steps. Fell had already grabbed two glasses for them, setting one down on the side table next to the couch and leaving another next to the arm chair. 

With the shutters drawn, they had less to worry about with prying eyes, but it didn’t quell the moments of paranoia at being so close for no reason than because the two of them wanted to be. 

Crowley uncorked the first bottle, then ran his middle finger over the rim, chilling it easily with the smallest touch. He offered the glass to Aziraphale and took the empty one when offered, pouring his own glass. Crowley slumped onto the couch, kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable. 

“Why is it always so much easier to relax here than when I bring you to my place?” Crowley asked with a sigh, eyes half lidded at the tangy mix of flavors dancing across his palette. “It just always seems like ‘hm, drinking after dinner, let’s go make myself at home at your place.’”

“Well,” Aziraphale started, pushing himself up from the armchair and taking a seat next to Crowley then taking a drink himself. “I think much of that is because you always find a reason for me not to go to your place. Didn’t you say last time one of your plants was sick and ‘he wasn’t allowed company that day’ or am I misremembering?”

Crowley looked everywhere but at Aziraphale. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Besides. He  _ was _ sick and when he’s sick, no visitors.”

“The time before that, you made mention of your bathtub being far too dirty for me to even enter so you would rather come here.” Aziraphale set his glass down on the side table on the opposite end, starting to count of the varying reasons. “You’ve also told me that you not having enough books said I would be lonely. Another time, you said that your floor had just been waxed--- what are you doing now?”

Over the course of his list, Crowley had sunk himself further into the couch, with the contents of his glass quickly disappearing into his mouth. “So I make excuses to come here. You make excuses to be with me too.”

Aziraphale considered then shrugged in agreement. The demon spun around on the couch, propped himself up onto his elbows and kisses Aziraphale on the cheek, softly at first. 

The angel blushed deeply, looking around. “Crowley, what if someone sees?”

Crowley blew a soft stream of air from his lips then licked them, turning Aziraphale to kiss him softly on the lips. Crowley pushed him back, kissing him again until he slithered up the angel’s torso and wrapped his arms around his plush form. 

“Let them. It’s been years, angel. Years since we danced around this. After I thought I lost you in the fire…” 

Aziraphale nodded and leaned in to kiss Crowley, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. “Say no more.”

Crowley renewed the vigor of his kisses planting them like so many roses across the angel’s face, creating a garden. He kissed the side of his mouth, lingering for a moment before working his way across Aziraphale’s jaw and toward his collar. 

Crowley hissed at the sharp tug on his hair, not for the pain, but because now it would need to be re-mussed back into place. His protests were soon forgotten when Aziraphale kisses him deeply, releasing the grip to hold onto the back of his head as he poured every word he couldn’t say over six thousand years to breathe it into what was left of Crowley’s soul. Crowley felt his breath catch in his throat, tugging at the jacket that keeps more of Fell’s pale skin away from him, as he whimpers into his mouth. They play at this cruel game long enough for Crowley to break first, whining with need the longer those lingering touches ghost along his skin. 

“Please, angel, I don’t think I can keep this going for much more if alllll----”

Aziraphale ran his tongue over the side of Crowley’s neck, threatening to bite by grazing his teeth over a spot so sensitive, Crowley had forgotten what it was like to be touched there. 

“Don’t tease me like this,  _ Aziraphale _ ,” Crowley breathed out, shirt disheveled and bemused at where his jacket had gone. Years of waiting had reminded him that the angel had never touched him like this before, not ever and now, his skin was on fire with urgent need. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, bowing his head to hide his face at the next turn of phrase. “Please don’t stop this.”

“Hadn’t intended on it, my dear,” Aziraphale whispered hot against his ear, his tongue languishing slowly over the curve to send a shiver down Crowley’s spine that was so violent, he wondered if he would stay on the couch. The angel’s hands held him in place though, working their way down to tug his shirt from the waistband of his pants. Aziraphale’s hands rested on his hips, drawing soft circles over his warm skin, making him shiver at the soft touches. “Though….”

“Yes, Angel?” Crowley’s voice was barely above a whisper, vibrating with anticipation. 

“We could always get away for a bit. See the country. Do all those things we thought we wouldn’t have time for.” Aziraphale had pulled away by this point, delighted with the squirm Crowley gave under his touch. Hooking a finger under his chin, Crowley looked away momentarily before nodding. 

\---

“Sit.” Aziraphale told him. The drive to the country cottage went off without a hitch, though why they chose to drive over just appearing would leave anyone confused. Living among mortals had changed the both of them, for better and worse depending on who you asked. Crowley took a seat on the cream colored duvet. 

“Not there,” Aziraphale said with a click of his tongue, pointing to the floor next to the bed. “Take your shoes off too. I paid good money for this cottage.” Crowley nodded, wetting his lips before sliding off his shoes and kneeling next to the bed. “Now, repeat to me what we discussed in the car.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” Crowley swallowed hard. He knew this could easily end the week Aziraphale had planned, however, it was too much to adjust to so quickly. In six thousand years, they hadn’t so much as even approached the idea of entire submission. 

“Small steps, my dear boy. Then at least acknowledge that you will agree to my commands to be rewarded with attention. Can you do that much?” Aziraphale circled him, a single finger trailing across his shoulders and over his spine before pausing to tilt his face up to meet Aziraphale’s eyes. “I won’t make you do anything that I wouldn’t ask you to do normally. I’ll just ask you to listen. Stop. Restrain. Do that for me and you will be rewarded.”

Crowley nodded in response, chest tight as those soft hands pulled the collar of his shirt away to adorn him with white leather. 

“Until this comes off, you will listen. Understand?”

Crowley nodded. 

“Good boy.”

Crowley felt a flutter, excitement starting to build in him at the simple praise. Aziraphale shrugged off his jacket, folding it neatly and laying it against the duvet. Crowley watched him intently, waiting impatiently. 

“Angel, are you---”

“Nuh-uh, Crowley, I have not given you permission to address me. Hands behind your back for that one. You don’t speak unless I ask you to answer for me. We discussed that in the car.”

Crowley bit the inside of his mouth, clasping his hands behind his back in an attempt to keep things in line. “Remember, demon, I said ‘stop. Restrain.’ I can’t reward you if you can’t even follow the simplest of directions.” Aziraphale turned back to face him, leaning down to cup his cheek. He ran his thumb over Crowley’s lips, parting them slightly, knowing that Crowley would want nothing more than to lavish his tongue over his fingers. He would wish to pull two digits into his mouth and slowly lick, suck, and drive his angel wild but for now he resisted even with the wetness just barely coating the pad of Aziraphale’s thumb. He knew exactly what he was doing to Crowley. He knew exactly how to bend him, but not so much that he broke. 

Crowley swallowed as the thumb caressed his lip, eyes locked with Aziraphale’s almost defiantly. He couldn’t stop himself when his tongue snaked out, wetting Aziraphale’s thumb enough to taste the sweetness on his skin. 

Aziraphale shook his head, still smiling as he pulled his hand away. “Crowley, we’re still at the simple directions. You suggested this in the first place because you wanted to get away. I suppose you can have some time to think and I’ll go make tea.”

Crowley didn’t turn his head to watch Aziraphale go. He had suggested they take a load off. A vacation of sorts. They deserved it after all, right? Now even despite his best efforts, he’s kneeling in the bedroom, alone, because…. because. 

_ You’re the one always keening for me. I know it’s hard for you to admit… everything, so it may be easier for me to be in control. Outwardly. Does that make sense dear? _ It seemed so simple and despite everything being on his terms, based on how he wanted it, Crowley couldn’t stop himself from making those little quips, those small touches, the ebbs of desire he wanted to display for the Angel in front of him. Maybe, if he could learn some self-control here, everything could switch for next time. 

_ Next time. _

If there was a next time. Aziraphale could… no. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t just leave me here without saying anything. Crowley strained to listen for the silver on china, the faint whistle of a kettle in the kitchen. He hadn’t left. Crowley closed his eyes to forget the momentary panic, even if it was nothing compared to never speaking with Aziraphale again. 

As the Angel padded his way back into the bedroom, he sat at the small table near the window. He sipped the tea, murmuring appreciatively. Crowley drank it in, knowing he could end this right now and have his angel under his hands in moments. That wasn’t the name of the game for this trip. This trip was on Aziraphale’s terms, but only after being confirmed between soft, deliberate kisses that yes, this was what Crowley wanted too. 

Aziraphale set his tea cup down, looking back over his shoulder at the still kneeling demon beside the bed. Having not moved in the time that he had been gone, Aziraphale was tickled that he had been listened to despite the small infractions prior to his departure. He licked his lips, and crossed the bedroom over to where Crowley kneeled. Aziraphale’s soft touch against his cheek, beckoning him to look up at him after bowing his head brought a sparkle to Crowley’s eyes. 

“What have we learned, Demon?” Aziraphale asked, tenderly rubbing the pad of his thumb against Crowley’s cheek. 

“I will listen.”

“Good boy.”

Aziraphale’s fingers trailed from his cheek to the white leather collar around Crowley’s neck, reminding him that right now, yes, he needed to listen. 

“Now, shirt off. Once removed, hands go back behind your back.”

Crowley did as he was told, returning his hands behind his back when he finished pulling his shirt off and draping it over the side of the bed. 

“Crowley, I need you over here, in front of the bed.”

Crowley complied, moving to stand before he earned a noise of disapproval from Aziraphale. 

“I never said get up. Crawl.”

His cheeks flushed hot, bringing his hands forward to properly crawl to the front of the bed. The cold iron of the footboard made his skin prickle. Human-like vessels never ceased to be strange even after all these years. With his back against the footboard, he looked to Aziraphale for instruction. 

“Nose to the floor.”

Crowley blinked rapidly behind his glasses before complying, then realized the real motive behind the change. Golden cord flashed at the corners of his vision and Aziraphale looped the rope around Crowley’s hands and tied them to the iron footboard behind him. 

“You may sit up now.” Aziraphale grinned cheekily as he reached to remove Crowley’s glasses, folding them neatly and placing them on the table. Aziraphale ran his fingers across Crowley’s chest, under his nipples where his scars would have been before Crowley had asked him to miracle them away. He could have his body look any way he liked, but the little detail being removed by the one he considered closest to him meant more than he wanted to let on. Now fingers ghosted across his skin, and his whole body shuddered. If anything could be this good, it would have to be because Aziraphale had done it. Aziraphale pulled his hand back, reaching behind Crowley’s head to grab the long silken scarf. 

“Now now, don’t worry. This is just so we can keep some mystery with it all.” Aziraphale tied the scarf around Crowley’s head, covering his eyes and running his fingers down from the rim of the collar around his neck to his navel. 

Aziraphale tugged at the waist of his pants, running his finger under the band then releasing. Crowley felt something soft replace Aziraphale’s finger against his skin. Something he had felt so many times before. Aziraphale ran the softness up over his chest again, stopping to tease one nipple and then the other. He ran it against the curve of Crowley’s jaw, and he was finally able to recognize where that tantalizing softness had come from. The feather, white as snow, sent ripples through his skin. He had only ever felt Aziraphale’s wings, but he didn’t need to touch the wings of every angel to know that his Angel had the softest.

“Please, Angel. Something more,” he whimpered in return, pressing his chest forward to gain more friction. Aziraphale pulled the feather away, withdrawing entirely from touching Crowley. “Angel don’t do that, please. I need something more than this.”

Aziraphale brought a finger to Crowley’s lips, effectively hushing him. “Crowley. Did I ask you a question?”

“No, Angel.”

“Then, you are to stay quiet. It shouldn’t be so hard for you to abide by that. However, sometimes you need a little help.” Crowley heard the rattle of metal for a moment, followed by an object replacing Aziraphale’s finger against his lips. “Open.”

Crowley complied, his jaw pushed open by the plastic gag. Despite not needing the holes to be there, Aziraphale had picked up a gag with holes to breathe from, even if they didn’t need such things. As he fastened the strap around the back of Crowley’s head, Aziraphale palmed Crowley’s cheek affectionately. 

“Now, this will do nicely.” He pressed a chaste kiss to the demon’s forehead. “Maybe next time you won’t need my help.” Aziraphale knelt in front of him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as his hand slid down Crowley’s chest. “I just know you have a hard time keeping quiet when I touch you, don’t you Crowley?” Aziraphale’s hands traveled lower, cupping the front of Crowley’s pants. He rocked his palm against Crowley’s crotch, breathing hot against his ear. 

“But you secretly love this, don’t you demon? Being at my mercy and giving in to me in a way you never would agree to if others knew.” Aziraphale rubbed his hand back and forth, grinning as the moan was cut off by the gag. 

“You have listened after I made it harder for you to speak, so you might as well be rewarded for being a good boy,” he purred out. Aziraphale figured he had teased Crowley enough by now, and moved to unbuckle his belt, much to Crowley’s appreciation. That didn’t stop him from taking his time in unbuttoning and unzipping Crowley’s pants, making him needier with each moment that went by. 

Still kneeling and bound to the footboard, Crowley did his best to help Aziraphale into his pants, even if the angel was choosing to touch everywhere except where he needed him to. Aziraphale dipped two fingers into Crowley, rocking his palm against the hyper sensitive flesh. 

“You’re already so ready to go, Demon. It’s almost like you don’t need my help.” Aziraphale grinned when Crowley shook his head quickly, not daring to lose that touch inside of him that was helping him take the edge off of not know how close Aziraphale was to him. Without being able to see, he couldn’t tell how much Aziraphale enjoyed having him at his mercy, two fingers pressing deep into his hole after teasing him so thoroughly that he needed to be further restrained and gagged just to learn the point of Aziraphale being in charge. Aziraphale leaned in, pushing a third finger into Crowley’s warmth. 

“You look so delightful like this, Crowley. One would almost think you enjoyed being at my mercy.” Aziraphale knew it was true, that Crowley would bow to him if he asked, even if it was only in the privacy where only they knew where that power lay. Outside this room, no one knew that he was silently begging in his head for Aziraphale to let him cum, to touch him more. To make him his.


	2. Monday

In the morning, Crowley practically dripped with anticipation for Aziraphale to get his hands on him. Sleep had been nearly out of the question except as the performative act, but that didn’t stop Aziraphale from acting on it. 

“Now, Crowley, I have a set of rules for today. Under no circumstances are you allowed to touch yourself. I can touch you, but you don’t get to touch you.”

Crowley opened his mouth to protest, silenced by the finger Aziraphale held up. 

“Secondly,” Aziraphale continued, “I do have some things to put you in so that I can ensure you follow that rule. Also, you may touch me, provided I tell you to. Any questions?”

“No, angel.” 

“Good. Right then. I just have a few things to get ready.” Reaching in to his overnight bag, Aziraphale produced an array of items that he intended for Crowley to wear, in some form or another. He smiled to himself as he laid them out on the table next to the bed, instructing Crowley to kneel in front of him. Aziraphale tested him with a finger, then two, working him open before sliding the plug into him as easily as his fingers had done the night before. Crowley gasped quietly, and shifted settling so the plug slipped in him exactly as it was supposed to. 

“Up,” Aziraphale instructed, holding his hand out. Crowley took it, standing up straight as he was presented with a chastity belt. Sliding it on, it fit snugly in the front, not allowing for any fingers to slip past the cold metal. While there had been an opening at the back, the plug pretty much defeated it being there. 

“Is this all, angel?” Crowley asked, inspecting the pieces still laid out. 

“Not in the slightest. Turn around.”

Crowley did as he was told, and then slipped his arms into the leather sleeves that only covered his arms and part of his shoulders. The white leather matched the collar around his neck, completing the look, or so he thought. Aziraphale pulled his arms back, starting the process of bending them at the elbow to lace them together, binding his arms behind his back. 

“There we are. Can you move?” Aziraphale’s grin made Crowley’s eyebrow rise.

“I could get out of this at any point, you know that right?”

“Oh absolutely. But you won’t.”

Crowley’s stomach lurched, telling him that, no he wouldn’t make his way out of the bonds if this is how his angel wanted him. 

“We’ll see.” Crowley leaned instinctually into Aziraphale’s hand when he reached up to caress his cheek. 

“Kneel, Crowley.”

Crowley looked at the ground in front of him, debating for a moment if the temporary embarrassment of falling on his face was worth just falling and turning himself up instead of attempting to kneel without any way to properly balance himself. 

“Now,” Aziraphale stated more firmly, and Crowley lowered himself down, finding himself face to face with the front of Aziraphale’s slacks as the plug shifted inside him. With the chastity device on, he couldn’t push it out nor could he find a way to relieve the increasing pressure as his arousal started to spike and his thighs getting wetter from it. Crowley followed his instinct to lean forward and nuzzle his face into the soft fabric, a shiver of arousal running through him when those well manicured fingers laced through his hair and yanked his head back before he even made contact with Aziraphale. 

“What did I say about listening?”

“That I’m bad at listening and I didn’t pay attention?” Yellow slitted eyes stared up at him half-lidded, mouth slack in a grin that told Aziraphale he would need to give further instruction. Today was about listening though, and Crowley was a brat. A day ending in Y, obviously.

“You may touch me  _ if _ I tell you that you can. I only told you to kneel. Thankfully, you heard that the second time around.”

“Angel, please. Don’t make me wait so long to be able to just touch you.”

“Do you plan to run your mouth the entire time we’re here? I was hoping we could do with me being the center for once.” What Aziraphale knew even if Crowley never said it out loud, was that Aziraphale was always the center for him, even if he didn’t realize it in so many words. 

“Have it your way then.” Crowley watched Aziraphale expectantly, licking his lips to tease just a little more than his bratty attitude had already done.

Aziraphale considered leaving Crowley there, bound and naked aside from those bonds to have a cup of tea, to draw out how much control he had over the situation and how little Crowley should. Instead, he released his hair, standing before him. 

“If you want that, then do it,” Aziraphale instructed, pulling the arm chair in the bed and breakfast over so he could sit in front of Crowley. 

Crowley blinked as Aziraphale sat down. Aziraphale motioned to his lap, legs spread open. “What is it then? Cat got your tongue?”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed, taking a step closer on his knees in front of Aziraphale. “So you’re not going to help?” 

Aziraphale shrugged in response. “Seems like something you would take more joy in doing yourself. If that makes sense. Or do you want to skip to what I have planned for tomorrow?” He ran the pads of his fingers over Crowley’s jaw as he leaned in, slipping past Crowley’s lips. Crowley lavished his tongue over the digit, slow at first as he sucked it into his mouth. Crowley looked up to see Aziraphale closing his eyes halfway, watching his attentions as carefully as Crowley was watching his teeth. “Hmmmm. Seems you want to keep with what I have planned tonight.” Crowley brought his index finger into his mouth along side the middle, splitting them with his tongue as he formed a tight seal around them with his mouth. He kept his eyes on Aziraphale’s face, checking for changes in expression or a quirk of an eyebrow. Something to tell him yes or no.

Aziraphale stayed unreadable the longer Crowley worked his mouth over his fingers. Saliva was running down Crowley’s jaw, meeting his neck and trailing down his chest. The intensity of his gaze Crowley wetter, wanting nothing more than for Aziraphale to give him direction, attention, affirmation. Anything. He ignored the twinge in his knees, swallowing the tips of Aziraphale’s fingers as the angel’s arousal grew in those neatly pressed pants. 

Crowley withdrew first, pulling away from Aziraphale’s fingers. They glistened with his spit, and if it weren’t for the chastity belt keeping him from chasing toward his own orgasm, he would assume that Aziraphale would be using those fingers to ensure he was next. Crowley reached out delicately, missing the first time he tried to take that zipper between his lips. Failing a second time, he dove in with his teeth, his breath hitching as the zipper clicked its way down. Crowley swallowed hard, and released the zipper at the base, all but breathing out his relief against the soft cloth covering Aziraphale. The angel did little to help him, instead whispering words of encouragement, giving a dainty wiggle when Crowley grew frustrated at trying to metaphorically and literally get into his pants, though this time with his hands still bound. Crowley was rewarded with the equally aroused cock of Aziraphale, practically taunting him once it was presented to him. 

“Well, are you going to get to it or just look at it?” Aziraphale laughed, angling the shaft toward Crowley’s mouth, groaning happily when that hot tongue drew a stripe down his cock into Crowley’s equally hot mouth. “Mmmm, see, I knew you had it in you.”

Crowley shot him a dirty look, jumping when startled by the plug in him suddenly coming to life thanks to the small remote Aziraphale withdrew from his pocket. 

“Can’t forget the reward for you being such a trooper here.” Aziraphale set the remote on the side table, his fingers twining themselves in the reddish glow of Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley swallowed, drawing a soft moan from Aziraphale the further his mouth wrapped around his cock. Crowley bobbed his head lightly, doing his best to focus on Aziraphale in front of him instead of the growing wetness from his cunt at the plug drawing pleasure out of the back of him. The plug was growing more distracting as time went on, pushing Crowley to finally take all of Aziraphale down his throat, thanking everything in the world that he didn’t really need to breath and he could hold this pose as long as he needed. 

Aziraphale tapped the back of his head after a minute of his throat contracting around him, his face having grown flushed from the exquisite feeling that couldn’t easily be replicated with a human (if angels felt the need to replicate such actions.) Aziraphale caressed the side of Crowley’s cheek in the performative action of panting for effect, the demon peppering kisses along the swell of his stomach as he caught his unneeded breath. 

“Hadn’t thought about you doing that, Crowley,” Aziraphale purred, threading his fingers through his hair to reach down and tilt the demon’s eyes up to meet his. “Always full of surprises. However, you know you have to do more than try to swallow me whole for you to get your prize. Now, hop to it.”

Crowley nodded, bowing his head to lick the underside of Aziraphale’s shaft, licking a line all the way up. He brought his mouth around the head, popping it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. 

Aziraphale hummed his appreciation, reaching to the side table to click the vibration up on the plug. Crowley drew in a gasp, doubling down on his efforts. Catching glimpses of his angel’s pleased face while he worked him over with nothing more than the touch of his mouth made him slick, drenching the inside of his thighs with the help of the chastity belt keeping him from finding any sort of relief. Being unable to touch himself was nothing new for the demon, but for Aziraphale not to touch him as well opened up a whole new level of control he didn’t know he needed back. Being at the angel’s mercy was touching him softly, caressing the innermost reaches of his mind, keeping him from being able to bring himself to the precipice of pleasure like he dared to chase every time he got his hands on Aziraphale. Now he was internally begging for Aziraphale, master of self-control, to cum so he could be released, freed from the prison he so willingly chose as a promise to the angel with his invisible strings pulled tight around his heart.

Crowley whimpered around Aziraphale’s cock, drawing the hard flesh into his mouth again and again. He pressed his tongue against the soft reaches, drawing those little feelings he knew would please the angel more than he realized. However, it was the sight of Crowley giving to him, being there for only him and sacrificing himself on the altar of Aziraphale’s pleasure that finally sent the torrent of release into Crowley’s mouth. Swallowing it down, Crowley didn’t waste a drop, licking his lips greedily as the casual and calm demeanor rushed back to him with his ego thoroughly stroked at pleasing his partner. Aziraphale felt the same soft pride, turning the dial to ease the torture of the demon under his charge. The vibrations dulled to a stop, leaving Crowley wanting now that the feeling had gone. 

Aziraphale guided Crowley to sit up, the shift making the plug rub inside him and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Please don’t leave me waiting, angel. I need you to touch me,” Crowley purred, his gaze following Aziraphale’s careful steps when he got up, tucked himself back into his slacks and made his way around Crowley. The angel took his time with loosening the straps that bound Crowley’s arms together, dropping his lips to caress the exposed skin of Crowley’s neck. The straps of white leather took twice as long to unwind, much to Crowley’s impatience. 

“Angel, please, don’t make me wait more.” Crowley pulled feebly at his bonds, eyes closing at Aziraphale’s hands running over the front of his chest. Two fingers came together to turn Crowley’s nipples to stiff peaks, drawing out soft moans that almost sounded like music. 

“And what if I think you should wait? What would you do then?” Aziraphale dropped his head to pepper more kisses against his shoulder and the back of his neck, his lips leaving soft promises.

“Then I would wait,” Crowley gasped out, rocking back against the hand below him. Aziraphale had started to press the plug up into Crowley, using the small hole that normally would allow him to penetrate his partner, but instead being used to tease the demon.  _ Turnabout is fair play. _

Crowley whined, tugging his arms against the leather sleeve holding them together. Aziraphale withdrew his hand, bringing it up to Crowley’s neck. 

“Hush, love. We wouldn’t want to wake the neighbors.” The neighbors were non-existent, but Crowley paid no mind, hushing himself regardless. The two of them hadn’t left the room in the first place to see if anyone had shown up, let alone know if anyone else was being disturbed. Aziraphale returned to unlacing the leather straps, finally freeing Crowley from the bonds that held him. The angel was quick to stop Crowley from trying to touch him, to find a way to fuel his own release. 

“If you try to sate yourself now, I won’t unlock you.” The threat rang in Crowley’s ears, fully believing that Aziraphale would leave him locked the rest of the trip if he tried. Crowley whimpered in response, but nodded all the same. 

“Angel, please…” Crowley fell silent, the angel’s hand coming up in response. 

“You heard me.”

“Angel...” Crowley fell silent at the look Aziraphale shot at him.

“Patience, Crowley. We’ll see when the new morning breaks.”


	3. Tuesday

The rest of the day had gone off without a hitch, exploring the small town down the road after being locked up and teased. Crowley continued to play the most dangerous game, of relenting control to Aziraphale’s whims, traveling in and out of book shops, tea houses, and bakeries. The two of them collapsed for bed with less than a care, though nothing had been done to alleviate the ache between his legs.

He woke in the morning to find one of Aziraphale’s legs between his own, giving him ample purchase to rub against while the angel slumbered next to him. His eyes fluttered shut as his hardened clit rubbed against Aziraphale’s leg, allowing him some of that sweet release he had craved the day before. 

It would all end too soon, as Aziraphale woke from sleep not long after near silent moan escaped his lips, a hand reached between his legs to slow his steady and deliberate movements against his thigh. 

“Now now, Crowley. That’s not the name of today’s game. Even if you want it to be.” Crowley rocked his hips against Aziraphale’s hand with a whimper, dragging his tongue over the exposed skin at the angel’s neck. 

Azriaphale pushed him onto his back, firmly planting his shoulders back against the bed, uprooting him from the position where he had carefully curled against the angel’s side. 

“No.”

Aziraphale’s firm tone was followed by an absence, taking all of the morning warmth with him. “And don’t even think about touching yourself without me there.”

Crowley laid there in stunned silence, the duvet half on the floor at this point from the morning rustling. Aziraphale cracked some eggs in the kitchen, sounds of breakfast carrying back to the bedroom to lure Crowley out of the bed. 

Aziraphale cast his eyes down the moment he saw Crowley standing in the kitchen, cuing the demon to return to his previously held kneeling position. With a plate of sweet filled crepes, strawberries, scrambled eggs, and a couple of slices of bacon, Crowley watched the angel eat as he tended to do. The strawberry presented in front of him made him pause as it wetted his lips. 

“Eat.” Again returned the firmness in Aziraphale’s voice, a smile gracing his face when Crowley opened his mouth and took the berry, his tongue darting out to lick the sweet juice from his fingers. “Can’t having you go hungry too.”

Crowley bit his lip after swallowing, noting the cream on the end of this strawberry from the pieces that had been inside the crepe. Aziraphale’s fingers were also painted with it, leaving him clean those same fingers with his tongue, relenting to the gentle press of the digits into his mouth. Crowley wouldn’t have noticed the gentle rock of his own hips as he leaned in for each bite if it hadn’t been for the ridge of laces that was currently stimulating the delicate folds between his legs, causing the wetness to seep onto Aziraphale’s shoes. Crowley’s tongue slipped over the digits, taking with them any sweetened cream that had messed his skin. 

“Such precision that you use. Though, I should expect that with someone with such a tongue as yours,” Aziraphale cooed at him, swiping up a dollop of whipped cream on his index and middle fingers after withdrawing them from Crowley’s mouth. He held the sweetened fingers in front of Crowley, requiring him to lean forward for his prize, and tapped his foot. The ridges from the laces teased Crowley’s hardened nub, leaving him between wanting to chase the pleasure that he had already been denied over pleasing Aziraphale with the silent command in front of him. Crowley brought his lips forward, closing over the fingers and bringing his tongue up between them. The tip of his tongue split them apart, taking in the sweetness from the recesses of the divot between his fingers. Aziraphale pushed his fingers in slightly, grinning at the gentle cry that erupted from his lover’s throat at being teased further, watching with intent as Crowley took them into his throat. He waited for any sign of defiance, finding his demon gently suckling and swallowing around the digits just like he had done with his cock the night before. This time, Aziraphale withdrew first and Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand in his, kissing his palm as he rocked his cunt against the tightly fastened laces. Aziraphale withdrew his foot from under Crowley, cruelly delighting in the soft whine that send a shiver into his hand at the loss from Crowley. The demon sat and waited for instruction, enraptured with Aziraphale tending to the needs of the unwashed dishes before his own aching need. 

“Patience, Crowley. You don’t always need everything to be instant.” Aziraphale cupped his cheek, clicking his tongue as he bade Crowley to follow him back into the bedroom. Tempted to slither his way back behind his angel, Crowley stood, returning to his kneeled stance as soon as Aziraphale sat on the corner of the bed. 

“You left the room a mess.” He motioned to the duvet on the floor, the sheets in a crumple at the foot. Crowley knew he could fix it with a snap of his fingers, but the principle of the matter…  _ mattered _ . Aziraphale waited a few beats, returning his hand to the warm cheek of his lover. “What is it you want today?”

“You know what I want angel. Why must I have to say it?” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, with Aziraphale’s lashes fluttering at how frank he was. 

“Since you chose to be so specific, I suppose I could give you what you want,” Aziraphale stated with a curl of his lip. “However, I will be just as direct as you were just now.”

Crowley reckoned he could lean down and kiss him finally, meld the two of them together like he had wanted since the beginning of the trip. Alas, it was not to be. 

“Make the bed.”

_ Excuse me? _ Crowley stared for just a moment before complying, thinking for a moment, just a second, that he could tease Aziraphale into doing what he wished.

Following the bed being made, cleaning the dishes by hand, scrubbing and mopping the floor, and finally bringing Aziraphale afternoon tea after he made lunch, Crowley felt more defeated than any day before in his life. Between Aziraphale’s probing fingers and pushing on the plug from time to time, Crowley found no relief from the ache in between his legs. Even with Aziraphale’s fingers pressing deeper into him, the angel ignored where he needed to be touched most, opting to circle or skirt them entirely. He found himself panting with his face pressed to the ground, spreading his legs. He pushed his hips back for firmer contact, an annoyed gasp escaping his lips as Aziraphale’s hand pulled away. 

“Angel, why?” To say he was desperate would be like calling a virgin shy, and since he was neither of those things, he pushed back further to meet Aziraphale’s knee after withdrawing his hand entirely. Crowley spun and turned, his hands on either of Aziraphale’s thighs as he knelt between them, running his hands up the soft fabric. 

“Angel, please. I don’t know if I can take much more of your teasing.” He took the thumb in his mouth as a smile graced Aziraphale’s lips, and leaned his cheek into the gentle caress. 

“Oh Crowley, do you even know what teasing is?” The very nature of his words sent a shiver down his spine, straight down his legs until his toes curled in anticipation. 

“I’m certain I know, angel. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.” Aziraphale pushed on his shoulders, sending him toppling back onto his elbows in an almost comical fashion. Aziraphale crawled over him, his presence enveloping Crowley. 

“Do you now? Because you seem to be acting like you’ve never encountered it before.” Aziraphale bent his head down, his lips brought to the bared skin just above the white collar Crowley had forgotten over the last two days. Fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin between his legs, contact that Crowley had been waiting for and held the breath he didn’t even need to take as the careful touches moved upward and blessed him with the sweet relief that he had been craving. 

“Oh, angel. Yes like that,” he cooed, his eyes fluttering shut like his partner’s would when he ate something divine. Aziraphale paid little attention to the pleasure he was giving and instead focused on the pleasure he wasn’t allowing. He continued to touch softly, pulling away as Crowley urged him to continue and move faster. Each plea turned into a softer cry, until Aziraphale hushed him, telling him to be patient. He only returned to touching the demon when he had quieted again, his fingers eliciting another shiver of pleasure he couldn’t deny without voicing his happiness from it. Aziraphale continued to pull back, leaving Crowley near the verge of tears. Each touch left him wanting more, from a caress on his backside, to a smack across his thighs. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. He ached between his legs with need, slicking the inside of his thighs with each yearned for attention. Aziraphale tugged on the ring attached to the collar, softly, barely registering as a request. Crowley noticed it immediately, eyes turned up to the one making him live through this exquisite torture. 

“Yes angel?” he asked, his voice breaking on the last syllable. IT was all he could do to keep himself from unraveling right there under Aziraphale’s charms, ready to do anything he asked for even the finest sliver of food, ravenous for his attentions. Aziraphale’s soft fingertips brushed against his backside, barely tracing the handprint he had left not ten minutes before as he silently invited Crowley up and across his lap. 

The demon obeyed far quicker then he would have had he not been starved to carefully of the pleasure he was chasing, even if he allowed himself to be teased in such a fashion. Aziraphale’s fingers pressed a little more insistently, reminding Crowley of the plug inside him when he pulled it from inside the demon and tossed it to the floor. Crowley’s breath hitched at the loss, but was soon forgotten as Aziraphale’s free hand was brought up to his mouth, two of his fingers probing into its warmth. 

“For someone always in so much control, you are so keen on following my every whim.” Crowley focused on the faint taste of his own cunt lingering on Aziraphale’s fingers from earlier that morning, chasing any sense of sex to sate himself for the time being. He almost choked when Aziraphale’s other hand spread him open, pushing into the depths of his warmth like he had been craving all day. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth, sending a vibration up Aziraphale’s arm that could only be tuned to how genuinely his partner enjoyed the touch. 

“Is there something you want to tell me, dear boy?” Aziraphale rubbed his thumb against the hardened nub between Crowley’s legs, earning himself a cry and an insistence for more. “Or would you rather be at my mercy?” Crowley quieted at the question, answering Aziraphale without a word at all. He would continue his role, the contented pet of the angel, as the collar was still affixed around his neck and he had agreed that until it came off, he would not bother asking for more than what Aziraphale would give for the day no matter how much he wanted it. 

“Oh, pet, you seem to understand your place more and more.” Aziraphale added a second fingers into Crowley’s depths, only withdrawing the attention on the nub that he mourned the longer it went without that heavenly touch. Crowley focused on what Aziraphale would give him more than what he wouldn’t, deriving as much pleasure as he could under those skilled hands. Aziraphale withdrew his fingers, pressing the wetted ones to Crowley’s mouth once he pulled out the ones Crowley had been sucking. He patted his lap after a moment, removing his fingers from Crowley’s mouth entirely. 

“Up here now,” he bade to the demon, sitting with his legs apart so he could spread Crowley out in front of him, facing away. Aziraphale’s hand slithered over Crowley’s hips, the delicate fingers moving to tease once again as those pink lips graced his skin like a fire. Crowley gasped at the contact, eyes fluttering shut. The movement stopped the moment his eyes closed, making them shoot open again. Contact resumed, with his hips angling into those light touches, pushing for more as Aziraphale’s free hand held his body against his own. 

“Eyes open, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured against his skin, casually making eye contact with the demon with the help of the mirror. “I want you to be watching every single touch I lay on you. You need to see how you look when you’re so worked up you can’t think straight.”

Crowley didn’t think to refuse, and kept his eyes locked with the angel, tracing with his eyes the fingers against his folds, pushing into him. One stroked his nub, making his back arch against his lover’s form, while another two pushed into him. It wasn’t enough. He would never get enough of that feeling for as long as he existed. And even now, he wanted to bond himself to the heavenly creature, to merge the two of them with pleasure. Aziraphale had other plans as he grazed his lips over Crowley’s skin, pushing his fingers in and out of the pliant body in front of him, his will to hold out crumbling under his skilled fingertips. 

“Crowley, my dear, I do always love watching you like this. I could write poetry about it if I so desired, and you would listen if it meant that you could gain permission to fall into a pit of pleasure like you want to.” He brought his teeth against Crowley’s skin in warning. “However, that is not meant to be for tonight. Bed time.” And fingers withdrew from the demon.


	4. Wednesday

Crowley wished he could start the day over. A miracle would fix the matter at hand, however, his pride would always limit him from what he was willing to undo when Aziraphale got his hands on something. Stains? Sure. Chains? Fine. Being tied to a chair while Aziraphale read a book during lunch after hours of delicious torture with a vibrator between his legs? Crowley was ready to come undone. 

But, he had to back up. He didn’t just start this way, today. No. Today started with him pleasing his lover in the best way he knew how: his mouth taking his cock and working him up until a firm hand grasped his hair and made him stop. 

“Crowley, we hadn’t discussed that. Besides, today is about me enjoying you getting everything you wanted yesterday, today.” Silken ropes had tied his legs apart to either of the chair legs in front of him, the seat curiously missing when he sat with half of his backside teetering on the edge of the hole in the middle. Aziraphale bound his hands behind him and to the back of the chair, pulling to press his chest out. Aziraphale ran his fingers across Crowley’s chest, where he had miracled away the scars left behind. Crowley shivered under the touch, though he hadn’t anticipated how intense the day would be. 

With the previous days focusing more on what Aziraphale did or didn’t do to him, going from being barely touched and not allowed to cum at all the last three days to having a vibrator on high firmly against his clit was enough to turn some of his hair white. By the time lunch had rolled around, he had cum seven times over, with no time to indicate that Aziraphale was going to let him stop. It had been ages since he last saw Aziraphale, and he sat alone in the kitchen in case he lost control of himself and squirted again. Crowley swallowed down, his throat getting raw from the moans escaping him since morning. He could swear his clit had gone numb at this point. 

Aziraphale had turned the chair away from the entry to the kitchen, to leave Crowley to wonder if he was alone, or if his angel was watching the symphony of moans that was escaping him. Crowley heard a plate clatter into the sink behind him, and he spun his head, some of the action making the rest of his body move toward the noise. In turn, his hips shifted enough that his cunt pressed against the rounded head of the wand, coming in full contact with its vibrating surface and drawing a long moan from Crowley’s throat. 

“Seems you don’t need me around to enjoy yourself.” Aziraphale’s fingertips ghosted over the muscles in Crowley’s neck, giving him just enough of an anchor to remember how intense the touch was from the wand that was pushing him to cum for an eighth time that afternoon. “Though, you’re a smidge too loud. The neighbors are going to say something.” A smooth silicone ball pressed against Crowley’s mouth and he opened, intimately familiar with the expectations around being far too loud when Aziraphale was… fucking him wasn’t the right phrase. Teasing him? Indentations from his teeth littered the sides of the ball, and while he could just as easily slip out of everything he was in, he knew that would also ruin the fun. Crowley shifted just enough for his equally numb cunt and clit to press back against the wand again, sending a jolt up his spine and a curl in his toes. This still beat the time the angel had tied him without any sort of stimulation. Waiting for that feather to grace his skin had left him wet, though pushing himself to not discorporate under the attentions of one Aziraphale right now had his attention fully. 

A basin of water came into view, white, and Aziraphale dipped his fingers in after moving away from the sink. The chances of that being holy water were too high to risk the pain, but a small part of him kept him curious for what it would feel like for that water to slide haphazardly across his skin. The following image made his skin crawl and he shifted involuntarily, finding himself pressed against the wand again. It was enough to draw another orgasm from him. Shaking and mewling behind the gag, the thought of Aziraphale ending him at the end of the week briefly crossed his mind, but he figured that was only because he had seen the bowl of what he could only presume as holy water sitting on the counter just feet from his face. Crowley jumped when Aziraphale’s hand splayed across his belly, teasing him further even if he hadn’t needed help after the second orgasm crept out of him. 

Eyes cast down and Crowley noted that Aziraphale wasn’t even hard, watching him with the same intent that he would a puppy that had just learned how to walk. That condemning sort of awe. Crowley knew he was a mess from how much he had pulled at his bonds. 

Time seemed to pass slower the longer he was tied to the chair, minutes taking years even even pass. The only jolt he had back to reality was when he shifted, sending a new sensation of electricity from his cunt up his spine and waking him up enough to stop drooling onto his chest. Crowley’s mental sluggishness continued to the point that Aziraphale releasing him and massaging his wrists when he freed him, before untying his legs left him feeling even more listless from the static snow feeling he was getting from too much pleasure all at once. 

“How long was I out?” Crowley asked lazily as the ball gag was removed, slumping over across Aziraphale’s shoulder as the angel hefted him up and brought him toward the sitting room where he had been reading for most of the day. 

“You were in the kitchen for a good amount of time. Seven hours if my count is right. Don’t think we’re finished though. The Chair was only part one for you today.”

Crowley’s mind reeled. Part one? There was more? His eyes fluttered as he took it all in and desperately tried to understand what words meant as Aziraphale lowered him onto the floor to kneel. His mouth fell open as he was filled by whatever was under him. 

“Stay. Don’t touch yourself. Don’t move. Just enjoy.” Crowley sat, waiting for something to happen. He didn’t mind his cunt filled but he preferred for something to be happening with it than just it sitting there. The vibration started slow. Aziraphale took a seat across from him, remote in hand. His thumb moved slowly, turning the dial up further. Crowley would have normally been more turned on at the vibration increasing, but with the feeling finally starting to come back to his nub, he found it torturous. 

“Aziraphale, please. There’s no fun for you in this?” he pleaded, leaning forward to be able to reach out to the smooth patent leather of his shoe. Aziraphale pulled his foot away, raising his eyebrows. 

“Hands behind your back, demon. I did not permit you to touch.”

Crowley glowered. “You said I couldn’t touch myself. You never said I couldn’t touch you.”

Aziraphale picked up the basin to his left that he had washed his hands from earlier, threatening to flick it at Crowley. The small burn from the holy water would be enough to remind the demon of his place. 

“I didn’t expect you to listen before, but you will listen now.” Aziraphale flipped the switch up higher, and Crowley planted his palms on his thighs, the vibrations reaching up higher in him. Before he had only been controlled by the vibration only being on the outside. Now it traveled inward, caressing against his core. Crowley tried to steady himself, failing miserably when the vibration changed and threatened to discorporate him on the spot. 

“What have we learned, demon?” Aziraphale asked sweetly, rising from his seat and running his fingers under Crowley’s chin. 

“That you plan to kill me at some point before we go home,” he replied, strained, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head. Aziraphale ran his thumb over the demon’s lips, sliding it into his mouth. 

“Close but not quite.” Aziraphale pulled his hand away, winding it through the longer locks between his fingers. “You can put your mouth to better use than just being a sour brat.” 

Crowley nodded, grateful to busy himself with something other than just being forced to cum all day without rest. He nuzzled the soft fabric in front of him, wasting little time with freeing Aziraphale’s cock from his trousers and lavishing his tongue over the length. The angel was soft at present, able to control himself even with such a delightful display in front of him. This only spurred Crowley on further, sucking him into his mouth while watching the angel for any sort of reaction. Aziraphale put the remote into Crowley’s vision, sliding the dial up higher the harder Crowley tried. He found himself panting against Aziraphale’s form more than once, finding that he didn’t have the resolve to keep up with the angel at present. He forgot the task in front of him, shaking as another orgasm wracked his system. Aziraphale watched, amused, repeating the motion from moments. He tilted the demon’s face up to meet his own, entirely too pleased with himself that the demon could no longer keep it together enough to even be able to please him in turn. He couldn’t really blame him though. Crowley had been pushed past the brink multiple times throughout the day already. This was just the icing on a very delicious cake. 

“Tell me you can’t take anymore, and I’ll let you go.”

Ice went through Crowley’s veins. Giving up wasn’t… no. He couldn’t submit, even to Aziraphale. Not like this. Sword to his throat with a glass of holy water maybe, but because he was entirely too wrapped up in pleasure. 

“We can still progress to tomorrow’s activities. However, today is about you knowing your limits.” Aziraphale tucked his cock away, and knelt beside Crowley, hands on either of Crowley’s thighs to keep him settled on the device. He pushed slightly, making Crowley’s hypersensitized form rock against the dildo inside his cunt and make him shudder with orgasm again. “Can you take more than this?”

Crowley shook his head, not willing himself to admit it out loud that this was his breaking point. This was too much. This is where he couldn’t go any further. 

“Could you take me laying you out on the floor right now and fucking you until you were a writing moaning mess under me?” 

Crowley’s eyes fluttered up, surprised Aziraphale managed such vulgarity. 

“Don’t even act surprised I said it. You’ve heard me say worse. Could you?”

Crowley shook his head again. “No.” The word came out barely above a whisper. 

“Then why do you keep fighting it like you could handle it? You don’t have anything to prove in here, my pet. You can let go.” Aziraphale brought his hand up to Crowley’s cheek, and leaned in to kiss him softly, offering up some of the compassion and humanity that Crowley had craved so longingly since he had been cast out. “I’m not going to let you go. I’ll catch you.”

Crowley could barely believe the softness in Aziraphale’s voice after torturing him so deliciously all day. “This is just us,” Aziraphale added after the kiss broke. “You can give yourself to me when we do this.”

Crowley nodded and waited, his breath still hitching from the strong vibrations, though less so the more Aziraphale turned down the power. 

The angel helped him up, leaning down to hook his arm under Crowley’s legs and carry him over to the bed. He figured he couldn’t walk at this point. Not after everything he had endured. The warm damp cloth cleaned up the mess Crowley had left behind, and Aziraphale’s fingers touched him softly. He finished, tossing the towel into the laundry before crawling up toward Crowley, wrapping his arms around him. Aziraphale carefully folded his clothes after taking them off for bed, setting them on the chair to the side of the bed.

“You did good today, Crowley. I didn’t mean to go as far as I did.”

Crowley laid there in silence for a few minutes, thinking of how he was going to put his words together. “I know. However, next time, use real holy water if you want to have the fear really get my blood pumping.”

Crowley grinned, then cried out indignantly at the angel biting his shoulder at the joke. “Hey!”


	5. Thursday

Crowley spent the morning indulging in the lacksidaisical pettings of his partner, leaning into the pets. 

“Crowley, we have to get up sooner or later. It can’t just be lying around all day without anything to show for it.” Aziraphale turned to his side, leaning in to kiss the demon. His hand ventured up his neck, guiding his fingers across the expanse of pale skin offset by the white leather. 

“I mean, we could, angel. Nothing says we have to get up.” Crowley leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to the inside of Aziraphale’s palm. 

“We do too. Come on now. Be a good boy and get up.” Crowley wouldn’t have normally reacted, but a small tug inside him willed him to comply. He sat up on the bed before the angel, drawn to lean forward into the outstretched hand. “See now, that wasn’t that hard.” Aziraphale winced as Crowley straightened his back, emitting several audible pops. 

“Sure about that?” Crowley looked up from under Aziraphale’s hand, grinning. Aziraphale blinked a few times, far from amused, and turned to grab the headband and plug. The headband had fluffy black ears, that almost resembled real cat ears until you got up close, feeling real to the touch. Crowley knelt once the ears were placed, following the wordless command that required him to present his ass up for the plug to be slid into him. The silken black tail that followed moved independently of him, like the ears started to, behaving as though they were part of his body. 

“Do you like them?” Aziraphale asked, inspecting the seams around the ears as they melded into the demon’s skin. “Normally I don’t spend my heavenly powers on frivolous things as much as I used to, but after the time you had yesterday, why not something fun for today’s play, hm?” Crowley leaned into the touch, amused at Aziraphale’s pleased expression. 

“Certainly different,” Crowley chimed, turning to watch the tail move. He spun to attempt to catch it, the tail jerking out of range once he pounced. Aziraphale hid a laugh behind his hand, not wanting to take too much delight in Crowley’s short-sightedness. 

“Come here kitty,” Aziraphale called, crossing the small suite over to the chair in the living area. “I was initially cautious about you being my Kitten for the day, but your lean figure fits more of the cat than anything else.” Aziraphale retrieved the small remote, different from the day before. He turned the vibration on low, leaving the snagel to shudder softly against the feeling. Aziraphale took a seat and motioned for Crowley to sit as well, hands and knees before him. Having already dressed for the morning with a snap of his fingers, the white leather from his shoes shone in the morning sun, reflecting lightly from where light hit them through the curtains. He crossed one leg over, leaving his shoe up and level with Crowley’s face. 

“Seems I have a spot on my shoe,” he stated absently. His eyes connected with Crowley’s after looking at the non-existent spot, wetting his lips. “I think you need to clean it up for me.” 

Crowley huffed softly, knowing where this game was going, at least for the time being. He leaned forward on his hands, making no move to grab the shoe shiner or the rag that Aziraphale had left out on the side table to the left of him. No, he had a more careful touch. Aziraphale’s fingers found the softness of Crowley’s hair as the tongue connected with the leather, faintly musky from years of use. The leather smell had never quite left it from the hundred years since he purchased them, however, the shine from Crowley’s tongue as it slid over the smooth surface was what kept them looking their best over the years. 

“Mmmm yes, there you go, that’s a good boy.” 

Crowley felt his body heat at the words, the vibrator pulsing inside him as Aziraphale hit a different button to keep him from getting too comfortable with the consistent buzzing in his ass. Crowley’s tail twitched contentedly, and he placed his hand on Aziraphale’s thigh to allow him to get closer, playing the very dangerous game of touching when he hadn’t been instructed to. Aziraphale let it go for now, inspecting the manner in which Crowley had laved his tongue over the leather. Aziraphale held his hand up, signaling for Crowley to stop, and uncrossed his legs. He picked up Crowley’s hand, removing it from his thigh and reminding him silently he was not to touch. Not yet. 

Crowley pouted, though it was all for show, as he bent down his head to Aziraphale’s feet, licking the other shoe clean with soft, careful strokes. Aziraphale resisted the urge to redden the ass presented in front of him, even with the tail twitching happily. Instead, he set the plug back to vibrate consistently again, earning a quiet moan against his shoes. Crowley closed his eyes, having memorized these shoes years ago, having memorized everything of his partner over the years down to the most intimate detail. The scuff to the sole in black was from the seventies, though he’d rather forget that absence of Aziraphale during that time. The leather was still in the same condition as the day Aziraphale bought them, having taken on a quality of immortality just from belonging to him. Crowley could smell this smell all day, vaguely chickory and animal hide, and entirely  _ his. _ Crowley ran the side of his cheek against Aziraphale’s pant leg as he came up, eyes closing at the gentle pat on the head and the scratch behind his ears. 

“Mmmm very good, my boy. You took to that like you did the first time.”

“You mean all tongue and no complaints?” Crowley replied cheekily, playfully licking the back of his hand to mime cleaning himself like a cat. Briefly he considered climbing up into Aziraphale’s lap, but that was a practice he would save for later, when he could have a much better purpose to be straddling his torso. 

“Something like that, Crowley.” He paused for a moment. “Is there something you would like with this? I know your general needs when it comes to…. _ this _ . However, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get at least something you might have been looking forward to.”

Crowley scoffed. “Didn’t seem like that was something you would consider at the beginning,” he started, eyes darting to the side when Aziraphale’s face fell slightly. “Not to say I haven’t been enjoying myself. You just know that while I enjoy the softer things from time to time, regardless of yesterday being one of the most aggressive sessions I’ve had with you, I half expected you to spend your time whipping me with a nine-tails that had been recently soaked in holy water.” 

Aziraphale covered his mouth with his hand. “Crowley no. I may tease the idea when you’ve been naughty, but to actually? This was about you enjoying something, not being punished.”

Crowley purred softly, hands sitting on either of Aziraphale’s thighs as he crawled up between his legs. Crowley leaned in to the soft caress against his cheek, eyes closing at Aziraphale’s lips brushing over his neck. 

“You say you do still enjoy the softness yes?” the angel asked, drawing away from the demon between his legs and held his hand out to lead him to the side of the chair. Crowley noticed the coffee table had been cleaned off of the book and coasters that had been placed upon it, now only adorned with the runner down the middle to offset the color of the wood. “Lay down, pet.”

Offering little instruction to how he should lay, Crowley inwardly grappled with the decision before sitting on the edge of the wood, spreading his legs wide, then his folds between them. He wanted to entice Aziraphale further, and showing his angel just how wet he still was despite the quick healing he had allowed himself overnight, all the more drawing the angel in. He leaned back on his elbows after he was satisfied with showing Aziraphale his spread, ears twitching. His tail lingered under Aziraphale’s nose for a scant moment, enough to show the angel that his good little Kitten was ready for him. 

“I do like how much these enchanted accessories are… enhancing things,” he quipped, kneeling at the foot of the coffee table. He pressed his lips to the inside of Crowley’s thighs, keeping with his soft equal pressure. “Though, this isn’t the only part of you that deserves attention, demon. I’d have to dock your tail though and just now I’ve grown quite fond of it with you all stretched out.”

Crowley purred again, careful not to suck in his breath so much now that he could barely see more than a scant bit of curls at the top of the angel’s head as it dipped lower into the valley between his thighs. Hot breath stirred against his stomach as Aziraphale kept his attentions constantly upon his skin, seemingly wanting to touch every inch of it with his lips. 

Lightly calloused fingers ran the length of Crowley’s inner thigh, making him want to push that hand to far more sensitive places. Yesterday didn’t even ring in his mind as he mewled for Aziraphale’s touch, lifting his hips to signify his wanton need. Aziraphale grinned cheekily, his lips gracing the folds that had already begun to glisten with Crowley’s delicious slickness. He pushed his tongue between them, teasing his demon softly with a gentle caress of his tongue against that hardening nub.

Each touch renewed the vigor that Crowley could swear he hadn’t felt since the last time Aziraphale touched him. Thousands of years could have passed between that time and now when it came to Aziraphale touching him and this very moment and Crowley would still react with that hum of need, that soft trill to his vocalizations that told Aziraphale everything he needed to know. 

“Mmmm angel, you always know what I like,” Crowley hummed as a finger, then two slipped inside him, the carefully manicured nails adding a delicate pressure that Crowley could devour if he made it exist in such a manner. Crowley shifted his hips to slide down the coffee table with the help of the cloth runner, letting his scoot his rear further to the edge to allow the angel to have better access to his hellish delights. Aziraphale let out a hot breath against Crowley’s cunt, heating him until he panted. The raise in temperature, the coy play of Aziraphale being the one to heat him up for once and not the fires of Hell, coiled the muscles in his belly like no touch could. He squeezed around Aziraphale’s fingers, eyes half lidded as the angel curled his fingers inside his lover. 

“I don’t know why you make that face every time. It’s not like it hasn’t been thousands of years or anything.” Aziraphale brought the flat end of his tongue over Crowley’s thigh, still working his fingers inside the demon, his tail twitching in pleasure. Crowley sat up on his elbows again. 

“Angel, dear, every time always feels like the first time. Something about that Heavenly touch.” Crowley trailed off, a soft gasp escaping his parted lips. 

“You used to say the same thing before, Ra--” Aziraphale paused before he finished the name he hadn’t uttered since the creation of man. “Crowley, my boy, it is a lovely reminder of that first time we touched. I always had this feeling.”

“And when we kissed, it was like flying. Back when we bothered with such things.”

Aziraphale kissed further up Crowley’s thigh, rubbing his thumb against that nub. “Look at you, purring and mewling for me like a good boy.”

Crowley felt that heat in his core again. It was creeping up from his toes and spreading through his legs at Aziraphale’s words. 

“Angel please,” Crowley pleaded softly, laying back down and keeping his knees apart, pulling his thigh away from Aziraphale’s lips. “You know what that does to me.”

“Do you not want to be my good boy?” the angel responded teasingly, raising an eyebrow. “I know deep down you do.”

Crowley whimpered at the praise, finding it making him want to earn more for even the smallest of deeds. “I can show you good,” he started, face painted with confusion at the angel pushing against his chest to keep him prone on the coffee table instead of sitting up. 

“Oh no no. Can’t have you getting up. Today the name of the game  _ is _ you being good, but you need to listen. And I told you to lie down and enjoy yourself.” With the smile erased from Crowley’s lips, he brought them together to consider his options as he laid back down. His eyes fluttered shut with the angel’s tongue resumed its pleasures across his sensitive skin. Each careful stroke left him wanting, finding a lot of it far too tame, too soft, too mild. He craved the bite of passion and the scratch of lust, wanting nothing more than to tear Aziraphale’s clothes off and fuck him hard and fast and rough. Yet the gentle coupling made him think about what it was that he enjoyed about the day, the feel of Aziraphale’s lips against his cunt, moving softly like he did when they kissed. The slow climb up the mountain of an orgasm that was building was going to wreck him at the deliberate touches Aziraphale was using to play him like an antique violin. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale started, his breath hot against his clit before capturing it in his mouth and suckling to draw a moan out of his partner. Crowley’s fingers brushed the top of his hairline, moving across parts of his forehead before settling to massage tiny circles against his scalp while his tongue made languid circles against his clit. The low whine that emanated from his throat filled the room until Aziraphale was satisfied by how much he was stirring up the demon under his tongue and hands. Crowley waited for the follow up, wordless noises escaping his throat while he waited. Aziraphale’s start was soon forgotten as Crowley built up more, his free hand scratching against his own inner thigh to give him just a touch of that bite that made cumming worth it. Aziraphale steadied Crowley’s hand, instead lacing his fingers with the demon’s, rubbing the side of his wrist against the angry red marks from the demon’s attempts to do something to enjoy himself. 

“Don’t start with that. I know you can chase your release without it,” Aziraphale brought his lips to Crowley’s thigh, suckling softly against it to erase the marks further with his tongue, curling his fingers inside his pet. Crowley’s hips arched, his breath hitching as Aziraphale started to give in to his needs before taking them away. “I know you want to be a good boy. Can you do that for me, Crowley? I want you to only feel good. No pain.”

Crowley nodded, eyes fluttering as those skilled fingers worked their way in and out of him and that skilled mouth returned between his legs. He could live a thousand years with that angel’s heavenly tongue making him cum for every minute of the day and it still wouldn’t be enough for how much he ached to be Aziraphale’s.  _ I could tell him _ , Crowley mused as he rocked his hips into Aziraphale’s eager mouth, the slight friction and movement making him wish the angel would let him cum already. He didn’t want to without that permission to. Aziraphale’s praise meant more than the world to him, even if he could never say the words out loud. Aziraphale still knew, in the way Crowley listened. The hushes to not talk, to the urges to be good had Crowley wrapped around his finger, even if Aziraphale made it seem like Crowley was the one calling the shots. Crowley simply allowed the angel to take hold of the shred of soul inside him and keep it safe in a way that he knew nothing about, but Aziraphale knew everything. Aziraphale was his humanity, breathing good into him with each gentle caress. He hadn’t ached for his angel like this in over a hundred years, but the threat of losing him was passing and letting him relax and enjoy again. 

Aziraphale pulled away, still working his fingers inside Crowley. “Do you realize how worked up you are, my boy? You’re doing so good.” The pleased tone in Aziraphale’s voice pushed him higher, making his hips rock harder against that hand. “I know you want to. Let go, Crowley.” It wasn’t so much of a command as it was a suggestion. Here, in this suite, it was just the two of them without the prying eyes. Here Crowley could bite the side of his fist as he clenched his inner muscles on Aziraphale’s fingers, giving himself to the angel with the golden tongue. Aziraphale kept chasing the pleasure out of Crowley, not relenting when the demon cried out the first time, having him chase that soft pleasure he didn’t usually indulge in. Crowley’s cries could likely be heard in the suite next to them, but he didn’t care, and tangled his fingers into Aziraphale’s hair to guide that tongue into pushing another less intense orgasm from him. He couldn’t catch his breath right away, keening softly at the sight of Aziraphale teasing him by very pointedly licking his cum off of his fingers. The angel didn’t break eye contact until that sweetness had been savored, then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to dry away the saliva. The angel smirked down, reaching out a hand to help him up from the coffee table once he had marveled at how much he had been played like a fiddle. 

Crowley finally caught his breath after a few minutes, his head still swimming in the rush of endorphins. He draped himself against Aziraphale’s shoulders, leaning in to press his lips to the side of the angel’s neck. He whispered his thanks against his skin, not wanting him to see the faint sheen of blush that had started to creep across his face from the gentle intimacy of the entire act the two of them played out just now. 

“Thank you,” Crowley finally said, and pulled Aziraphale in to kiss him.

“Don’t thank me Crowley. You earned it.”


	6. Friday

The morning started slow, with the sun streaming in through the curtains to make Crowley protest at the early hour. With the week coming to a close, the two only had so much time before the forces of Heaven and Hell would start to look in earnest for them. Until then, they could still keep at their pace, and Crowley stretched out like a cat, even if the ears and tail were removed not long before the pair went to bed the night before. 

“Neat little trick, those,” Crowley remarked, following Aziraphale around the room. “I could feel even when you scratched behind my ears. What are they? Did Heaven come up with some kinky fantasy props while I’ve been away?”

Aziraphale scoffed. “What, no. They’re magic.”

“Magic? I thought your lot didn’t believe in magic. I mean, it would sure explain away all the funky guff you all do up there.” Crowley brought his hand up to his face as the black blindfold was wound around his eyes, stopping him from seeing anything once the angel had secured the cloth.

“I mean, humans don’t have magic. And we don’t call our miracles magic or anything. Besides, it’s really only magic to us. Else it would cheapen everything else we do.”

Crowley let out a bark of a laugh, covering his lips soon after when Aziraphale playfully chastised him. “Really now! And here I thought I had heard it all from you. You mean to tell me everyone up there calls it magic now.”

“Crowley quiet, or I’ll gag you too.” The threat held an entirely heavy truth to it and Crowley quieted down, still snickering to himself the longer Aziraphale worked his fingers over the ropes attaching his wrists together, then his elbows, keeping him tied tight. Aziraphale knelt down after situating Crowley on the floor, tying ankle to thigh to keep him from getting up from the kneeling position. It very much mirrored the manner in which Crowley had been bound before, yet the set up had a completely different air to it. Aziraphale was testing to make sure that Crowley would be comfortable, as he didn’t intend on letting the demon free anytime soon. The knots, which Crowley could easily wriggle out of with enough time, were enough to remind him that he had a place and right now, that was knelt and bound, serving Aziraphale’s whim. At least, that’s what Crowley was lead to believe. With the collar just as tight on his neck as it had been when Aziraphale buckled it to him, he swallowed hard, pressing back the trepidation in his throat at not being able to see. The denial was making him jump at every little touch the longer Aziraphale left him bound this way. He knew the angel was the only one in the room and that he trusted him to be the only one in the room, however, he still had that nagging doubt that at some point, he could be bound like this and at the mercy of other angels. Ones not so kind as the round faced cherub in front of him. Actually behind him, but Crowley didn’t know that. He heard a soft fluttering, making the air rustle around him like a bird had been let into the room and had taken flight. 

On his chest, just under where Aziraphale had caressed away the scars from another life, Crowley trembled at the feather light touch against his skin. The wings, barely visible in the soft light, disappeared from view, leaving behind the single feather that had traced the curves of his skin. Crowley hadn’t seen them in years, and still wouldn’t now with the black cloth obstructing his view. Aziraphale smiled, dipping the feather lower to circle Crowley’s navel and brush the tops of his thighs. 

“So what is it you desire, demon?” Aziraphale asked, sliding his way around the bound creature with the feather guided softly over his back. 

“So many things, angel. You for starters.” Crowley flashed a grin, his head turning to follow the noise from Aziraphale’s painstakingly slow walk around him. The feather made its way under his chin and he lifted his head to follow its caress, staring blindly at where he believed Aziraphale to be. The angel pulled away, removing his jacket to set across the back of the chair, and returned to sit on an ottoman in front of Crowley. With the demon knelt on the floor, he could return to having him service him, though it felt like a repeat of what he had already made him endure earlier in the trip. He got back up not a moment later. Crowley turned to where the footsteps retreated, confused at Aziraphale leaving him tied like this. He could pull himself out and follow, but not yet. The footsteps returned, and several items were set onto a side table. He flexed his fingers, desperate for touch. Intense cold, slippery and wet, came in contact with his skin, starting with his nipples and moving down. Aziraphale’s fingers accompanied the ice cube, playing against Crowley’s clit and causing the demon to shudder intensely at the cube behind pushed inside his heat after teasing him from the outside. The feather returned, tracing over the cold, wet lines on his chest as Crowley tried to get himself under control at his warm core being chilled so intensely. 

“Ah, the hell, angel!” Crowley spat out, the excess water from the ice cube melting forming a puddle between his legs. 

Aziraphale grinned. “You only said you wanted me. You never said how. So, we’re trying something different. It’s new. Not bad. But you weren’t specific.” The boy grin spread across his face, lost on Crowley entirely. He picked up the box of matches and lit one, using it to bring life to the set of candles he brought in the room. The soft vanilla aroma slowly made its way through the room, adding another layer to their play. Aziraphale knelt down and slipped another ice cube into his lover, then a second, making sure to focus a good amount of the cold onto Crowley’s clit as he shook under his fingers. The intensity of the ice cubes clashed with how warm he was being a creature of Hell, and his muscles tightened. He could swear he was on the verge of cumming already just with how tight his muscles felt, but that was the cold making him think he was close. He still mimicked all the feelings, down to that excessive wetness that he supposed would only intensify once the angel allowed him release. 

“Do you like that, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, cold fingers circling his hardened clit. Half a dozen ice cubes had been allowed to melt inside him, keeping his warm sufficiently chilled for short periods of time while the angel teased him. “Or would you like something else?”

The smell of vanilla grew stronger, and he heard the pop of another match being struck. Crowley swallowed hard in anticipation for what Aziraphale had ready for him. He couldn’t really be harmed. Not like this anyway. Heat welled up against his skin where the spent match fell, making him writhe against his bonds. 

Crowley fell back at the gentle push against his shoulders. He didn’t expect to be facing up when he finally went down, yet the feather trickled along his stomach, dipping down to caress between his thighs. The balls of his feet held him up, putting all of that pressure between them and the base of his neck. Any protest he had fell silent at Aziraphale’s tongue dipping between his legs, teasing warmth back to his core. Two fingers pressed into him as Aziraphale’s mouth left him, growing slick with each second they pushed and pulled from inside him. Crowley found himself arching his hips into the motion, desperate for the contact. 

The cold soon returned as another ice cube, this one smaller from melting in the bowl, pushed into him. Crowley tensed initially, wanting to be open to the fingers more than the ice cooling him off. A second and third cube joined the first, and another puddle started to form under him. 

“Now now Crowley, do you not enjoy all these sensations, or would you prefer something different?” A gentle kiss dropped against his inner thigh. He wanted to push into the contact but he was distracted by the soft drop of water from his cunt to the floor and the coldness between his legs. “We can move to a different sensation if you think it will work better to make you… enjoy it more.” The angel chose his words carefully. Soon, Crowley felt dots of hot splash against his skin, almost firelike. The pain hits him first, and he presses his tongue against his teeth, savoring how it feels against his skin. 

“Angel, when were you going to tell me you had this trick up your sleeve?” he panted out softly, an ice cube brought out to cool where the heat had previously lay. Crowley noted it felt differently than the match when it hit his shoulder, but the heat… he could get lost in it. 

“If you’re expecting wax, you act way differently, Crowley. Now…” he trailed off, turning the candle in his hands to better bring off enough wax to drip against Crowley’s hip. The red liquid started to cool almost immediately as it made its way down Crowley’s hip, a narrow line of wax now contrasting the pale skin of his stomach. Aziraphale repeated the action for the other side of his hips, eventually making a decorative line of wax from Crowley’s hips down his stomach while the demon lay helpless, panting, his cunt glistening with how much he was enjoying himself. Being at the mercy of an angel wasn’t always this fun, but between the fingers, feather-light kisses and caresses and the delightful contrast of the heat on his skin, Crowley prayed he wouldn’t ever be without it for the rest of his days. 

The cooled red lines across Crowley’s stomach only passed his navel a few times, the arch of his hips leaving the stark slope for the wax to travel down. He hissed softly at Aziraphale running the ice against his skin, hardening the wax and holding back the noises that threatened to spill from him as the water trickled down his stomach and to his chest. The feeling was so alien, yet after watching him squirm, Aziraphale dabbed the wetness away with a cloth before starting the whole process over again. Crowley found himself in this delightful game of doing nothing at all and everything the more Aziraphale toyed with him, pushing him to plead for more the longer he was kept immobile. Crowley panted, closing his eyes behind the blindfold as Aziraphale’s nails raked along his lower stomach, scattering most of the evidence of the wax. The skin was more sensitive under there, and Crowley pushed his hips up to meet it, pleading with Aziraphale for something, more, wanting to be able to have something beyond the sensations that were building on his skin. 

“You want more?” Aziraphale whispered, pulling on the knots to until Crowley’s legs and allow him to stand. Keeping his arms bound still, Aziraphale took care to ensure that his demon was able to stand and feeling had been returned before he helped him to his feet. Crowley felt the cool silk against his skin, looking about as he tried to piece together what was happening without his sight. Aziraphale led him a handful of steps forward, and the sun warmed his face. What remained of the wax had already fallen from Aziraphale raking his nails over his skin, however, the warmth of the sun was calming. A soft breeze came in from his right, cooling his cheek. Aziraphale brought his fingers up between Crowley’s legs and the demon parted them quickly, giving him access to his cunt and ass. 

“Look at you, you’re dripping and not just from the water,” Aziraphale stated uncharastically. “What am I supposed to do with you when you’re like that?” He laid a kiss on Crowley’s shoulder, with his fingers pushing forward to part his lover another time. Crowley’s chest bowed forward, meeting the railing of the balcony. Despite the two of them not spending a lot of time out there, he could still see the scene in front of him perfectly. The cool breeze mixed with the rays of light warming his face. It would seem almost romantic if he wasn’t tied with his hands behind his back and spread out like this. 

“Crowley, you got to keep quiet though. Don’t want to draw attention to ourselves in the middle of the day. People will look over.” The warm breath made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Crowley bit the sides of his lips, not wanting to draw attention with the moan threatening to escape his lips. He could see the faces of the scandalized around them, thinking they were getting away to a quaint and quiet bed and breakfast, not a sex playplace. A light gasp made its way out, Aziraphale grinning behind him as he left light touches across Crowley’s left shoulder. HIs fingers stayed hard at work between Crowley’s thighs, spreading him open and using slickened fingers to tease each and every sensitive place he could touch.

Crowley found himself fighting the losing battle of composure the more Aziraphale touched him, not that he really minded. He would let anyone see really, but the thrill of being watched as well as hiding in plain sight kept him from letting out a full-throated moan as Aziraphale pushed him closer to ecstasy. 

“You doing okay there, my Hellish pet?” Aziraphale queried from over Crowley’s shoulder, his tongue tracing over the shell of his ear. Crowley could do little more than nod in response. The last several days, almost a week at this point had been all about the two of them enjoying themselves and he was close to bliss at each and every way he had been touched in that time. 

“Are you mine?” Aziraphale whispered as he continued to work his fingers inside his lover, taking in the horizon before them. Crowley panted and did his best to keep up with the touch, soon losing himself to shaking legs and a rush of fluids over Aziraphale’s hand as his orgasm spilled forth. The angel snaked an arm around Crowley’s side to hold him up, bringing that still blindfolded face up to meet his. 

“Body and soul,” Crowley responded, breathless. He leaned in to kiss Aziraphale in front of him, following the guided gesture that brought him back inside, french doors closing behind them. 


	7. Saturday

The sun streamed in through the curtains. Crowley’s eyes fluttered in the harsh light, and he flung an arm over his face to block it out. He groaned softly, turning over on the bed to press his face into the warmth next to him. It was the last full day, with the two of them leaving later in the evening after dinner. Aziraphale had been talking about where they would be going, yet Crowley was always transfixed with how happy Aziraphale looked to be including him in his world that Crowley just nodded and listened as the angel continued. A single finger hooked itself under Crowley’s stark white collar, tilting his head up to meet Aziraphale’s. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked, punctuating the sentence with a kiss, and Crowley savored the sweetness of his tongue, since weeks like this were few and far between. They may have earned this one, but that didn’t mean they would be able to run away together so soon. Unless…

No. He promised Aziraphale he would stay. He wouldn’t go unless Aziraphale was with him, even if it meant being apart from time to time. At least this way, they could keep these stolen moments to themselves, locked away deeper than any treasure. Crowley broke the kiss, not pulling from Aziraphale’s grasp as the angel laid a series of soft touches, his lips caressing his jawline in the soft morning light. 

“Despite me not needing to sleep, angel…” Crowley started with a scowl, then leaned in to kiss his lover a second time, thoroughly enjoying the quiet yelp of surprise when he pushed Aziraphale back to pin him, lips still locked. “Yes, I did. Though that’s all thanks to you.” Crowley rubbed his nose against Aziraphale’s after the kiss broke, the too short fringe of his hair barely kissing Aziraphale’s neck with its fiery brown. 

Aziraphale shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. “And here you had me worried. I have something just a smidge different for today, Crowley. Nothing too out there, but I do have a couple things to add to your collar that I have been wanting to see you in.” Aziraphale pulled the bag out from the bedside table. White stockings, trimmed with lace unraveled before him, and a harness, made of the same leather as his collar were presented. Crowley nodded, holding his arms out for Aziraphale to affix the buckles and straps that would provide leverage for whatever Aziraphale ultimately had planned for him. 

Crowley sat on the edge of the bed, rolling the stockings up his thighs. Aziraphale held out a hand, helping Crowley to his feet. Aziraphale made his way around his partner, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to properly admire his demon. 

“You look lovely,” Aziraphale cooed, pulling Crowley toward him, sitting the demon onto his lap and nibbling at the crook of his neck. “It’s a shame we have to leave tonight.” The morning air still hung around, the day still new. Crowley closed his eyes, baring his neck entirely to Aziraphale’s attentions. 

“We don’t have to…” Crowley let the words hang, reminding him of that promise to leave, but only with him. This time they had sorted out the deal with the antichrist, and with it taken care of, the two of them didn’t have much left that tied them to Earth. At least for the moment. 

“We have no reason to leave now,” Aziraphale whispered against Crowley’s neck, kissing between the lines of the white leather, fingers slipping under the harness to pull him closer as he met Crowley’s lips. “We still have the world to explore.”

Crowley nodded, completing the kiss and gasping softly into the angel’s mouth. The entire week he had been denied Aziraphale’s cock anywhere near his cunt, and now, on his lap, he was free to grind against it through his trousers. Crowley’s mouth hung open, almost pleading with Aziraphale to stay no matter where he went. 

“‘Zira, so long as I’m… and you…” he sealed his words with another insistent kiss, pushing the angel back onto the bed. He pressed his hands against Aziraphale’s chest, snaking down to his soft stomach. He left the vest and shirt buttoned, and snapped his fingers. Aziraphale’s trousers disappeared in an instant, leaving behind the socks and garters. Crowley rolled his hips, rubbing his sex against Aziraphale’s shaft. “I want this. From the looks of it, angel, you do too.” The slow drag of his hips against Aziraphale’s kept pushing the envelope of what Aziraphale would allow. Crowley had given Aziraphale control, but each passing day had him itching to take some back. Here he was, straddling Aziraphale’s lap with the angel’s hands tugging at the straps to pull him into a kiss, and the angel made no move to stop him from causing that delightful friction that the two of them craved. 

“You have been teasing me for days, angel,” Crowley purred into Aziraphale’s ear, eyes closing at the angel’s hand making its way between his legs to part the slickness of his folds and probe inside him. Crowley arched his neck, hiding his face partially when a rush of pleasure surged through him. 

“You say that like you haven’t enjoyed it,” Aziraphale whispered, bringing the hand up from between Crowley’s legs to lick the wetness from his fingers. 

“Far from it, angel.” Crowley brought his lips back to Aziraphale’s, tasting himself with the still damp fingers trailing over the back of his neck. The two of them continued touching and teasing, pushing each other’s buttons until Crowley pushed himself up, biting his lip. He reached behind himself and lifted his hips, positioning the tip of his cock at his opening. Crowley licked his lips, sliding the blunt end against his wetness and pushing his hips down to finally take it inside him. He watched the reaction on Aziraphale’s face, savoring it. The gentle flutter of his eyelashes. The added pressure against his waist as he came down. The subtle rock of the angel’s hips upwards. Crowley took it all in, stopping only when he had the angel seated in him entirely, and squeezed, suppressing a pant. Even if it had been a week since they fucked, every manner of toys and fingers and tongue had still kept him ready for this. Aziraphale was not faring as well as he was. In denying Crowley his cock, Aziraphale also denied himself the simple pleasures of coupling with his demon, making him far more sensitive than he would be normally. Aziraphale grit his teeth under the demon, hooking a finger under the harness around his chest and growling behind clenched teeth. 

“Have I struck a nerve, angel? You usually like it when I take you all in one go.” Crowley leaned down, running one of his fingers down the side of Aziraphale’s face to tilt him up to meet his lips for just a moment. Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, holding Crowley’s hip steady to thrust up to him from where he was still. Crowley swallowed hard, grinning wide, and licking a line against Aziraphale’s lips. “What happened to this being us enjoying ourselves?”

“I am enjoying myself,” Aziraphale replied coolly. Crowley blinked and found himself on his back the moment those words left his lips, his hands pinned over his head and Aziraphale’s mouth on his neck. His mouth dropped open at the light suction, the gentle roll of Aziraphale’s hips between his thighs, the hand leaving his wrists to reach down and cup his ass. That small lift from Aziraphale changed the angle inside him, letting him rub his hardened nub against the base of Aziraphale’s shaft and keen his enjoyment softly for his angel to hear. Crowley kept his wrists up, despite not needing to, arching his back to keep Aziraphale hitting that spot inside him that was making him shudder. Now wasn’t the time for anything other than holding out for what Aziraphale had for him, as opposed to what he could draw out of him. Crowley rocked his hips, gasping when the pace quickened and his breaths came more suddenly. 

“‘Zira,” Crowley whined, bringing his arms down to tangle around Aziraphale’s neck, the underside of the leather rubbing against his nipples and giving him another sensation to ignore in hopes of lasting just a bit longer. Crowley tensed around Aziraphale, the sharp nail on his thumb biting into his palm as he did his best to keep the angel from thinking he needed to stop. Being overridden with pleasure earlier in the week just told him he could handle Aziraphale pushing him past his limits and reaching new heights with him that he hadn’t seen since before his fall. “Stay with me,” he said against Aziraphale’s neck, hiding his face. 

“The Earth is more likely to end,” Aziraphale started, finishing the rest of a statement with a kiss, his motions only slowing slightly. 

Crowley was losing himself the longer the two of them coupled. He tugged at the buttons of Aziraphale’s vest, eventually pushing the garment off to unbutton the shirt below. The pale skin just left more for him to tease, with Aziraphale responding far more favorably than expected at the brushing of his fingertips against his ribs when he slowed. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s shoulders, rolling the two of them so Crowley stared up at Aziraphale from his back. The demon brought his hands up to his face, then reached out for his angel. Crowley pressed his thumb against Aziraphale’s cheek, the angel leaning down to press his own to Crowley’s. 

“If the end of the Earth is what is takes, Crowley, I wouldn’t miss it if it’s with you.”

Aziraphale moved slowly, capturing Crowley’s lips with his own, following the press of the demon’s ankles into his lower back. Crowley kept his nails away from Aziraphale’s skin, yet maintained the insistent pressure that the angel had come to know since the morning had begun. 

Crowley moved with him, whispering those affirmations that the ends of the Earth wouldn’t keep them apart, the two of them continuing to move even after each of them had finished. Time seemed to speed up the later the hours went, where the two of them were picking up what few things they had packed along for the trip. 

Aziraphale reached for the collar, stopped by Crowley’s hands covering his own. It shifted, turning to a silver cord, with just enough slack to fit a few fingers underneath. Aziraphale grinned, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s lips. 

\---

Crowley and Aziraphale returned from their getaway without much question, each of them returning to their routines sooner as opposed to later. That lingering softness the two of them had experienced was not pushed aside as quickly as one may thing, with each of them revisiting those shared moments. 


End file.
